1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking pin insertable into a longitudinal bore so that at least one end of the locking pin projects outside the orifice of the bore, which pin is formed from an elastic material and in its longitudinal direction has a symmetry plane, the section of which through the pin forms two opposite outlines, one of which bends outwardly and has a peak height measured from an opposite straight line, which connects two end points of the second outline of the locking pin, said peak height being larger than the diameter of said bore into which the locking pin is to be inserted, but the thickness of the locking pin overall is less than the diameter of the bore, and at least one of said end points being placed on the end portion of a shoulder, which is formed at the end of the pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking pins of the kind described above are usually so called split pins. Split pins have an eye or another enlargement in one end preventing the split pin from passing through the bore and the split pin is locked against returning out of the bore by the split end being bent aside. Split pins are used for locking nuts on screws or to form axial stops by means of a washer or a sleeve, which is placed around the shaft. Locking pins of this kind are thus inserted into a bore so that the pin and the bore together form the axial lock. Known locking pins are impaired by the disadvantage that they usually can be used only once and most often they do not form a distinct fixation of position for the locking of the shaft that the pin is intended to perform.